


Good News and Bad News

by Hoplite39



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot, Out of Character, Parody, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoplite39/pseuds/Hoplite39
Summary: The Na'vi losses in the victory against the Skypeople were terrible. Mo'at is forced to request a great favour of Jake. She has good news and bad news for him.





	Good News and Bad News

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN.

After the Na'vi victory against the Skypeople, Mo'at summons Jake to the Tree of Souls. Jake arrives to find a sad looking Neytiri standing beside her mother.

"Jake, mother has good news and bad news concerning the battle." Said Neytiri.

"Our losses were terrible. Said Mo'at mournfully. "Our population was decimated and every single fertile male of all the clans except yourself was killed in the battle."

"Yes, it was a terrible loss." Agreed Jake solemnly.

"Unfortunately Jake, as you are the only fertile male warrior available, you will have to relinquish your mated for life vow to Neytiri." Continued Mo'at. "You will be required to mate repeatedly with every single female of child-bearing age over the next few years to replenish the population."

"Outstanding." Said Jake smiling. "So What's the bad news then?"

"That was the bad news. Jake." Said Neytiri glaring at him.

"Oh really? I mean...er...right, Neytiri." Stammered Jake. "Of course. That is terrible news. It is a sad day for the all the Na'vi clans. And a great and terrible responsibility that I will have to bear. So what is the good news then?"

"I am still of child bearing age." Said Mo'at with a toothy grin.


End file.
